


The New Prophecy; Starlight (A Warriors AU)

by Unofficially_Ace



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: AU, Gen, Mothpool, RiverClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), Trans Mothwing (Warriors), Warrior Cats AU, Warrior Mothwing, WindClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unofficially_Ace/pseuds/Unofficially_Ace
Summary: The four clans have made it to their new territories, but dangers and challenges still face them, and their warrior ancestors speak of a grave destiny for the cats.Before there is peace, blood will spill blood, and the lake will run red.(This is a warrior cats AU where Mothwing stays as a warrior instead of becoming a medicine cat)





	1. ALLEGIANCES

Thunderclan;

 

Leader: Firestar- Ginger tom with a flame coloured pelt

Deputy: Greystripe (missing)- Long-haired grey tom

Medicine cat: Cinderpelt- Dark grey she-cat  
Apprentice, Leafpaw- Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors: Dustpelt- Dark brown tabby tom  
Apprentice, Squirrelpaw- Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes  
Sandstorm- Pale ginger she-cat  
Cloudtail- Long haired white tom  
Apprentice, Spiderpaw- Long limbed black tom with brown underbelly  
Brackenfur- Golden brown tabby tom  
Apprentice, Whitepaw- White she-cat with green eyes  
Thornclaw- Golden brown tabby tom  
Brightheart- White she-cat with ginger patches  
Brambleclaw- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
Ashfur- Pale grey tom with darker flecks  
Rainwhisker- Dark grey tom  
Sootfur- Light grey tom with amber eyes  
Sorreltail- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Queens: Ferncloud- Pale grey she-cat with darker flecks (mother to Birchkit)

Elders: Goldenflower- Pale ginger she-cat  
Longtail- Pale tabby tom with dark stripes, retired early due to failing sight  
Mousefur- Small dusky brown she cat

 

Shadowclan;

 

Leader: Blackstar- Large white tom with huge jet black paws

Deputy: Russetfur- Dark ginger she-cat

Medicine cat: Littlecloud- Very small tabby tom

Warriors: Oakfur- Small brown tom  
Apprentice, Smokepaw- Black tom  
Cedarheart- Dark grey tom  
Rowanclaw- Ginger tom  
Apprentice, Talonpaw- Pale brown tabby tom  
Tawnypelt- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Queens: Tallpoppy- Long legged light brown tabby she cat

Elders: Runningnose- Small grey and white tom, former medicine cat  
Boulder- Skinny grey tom

 

Windclan;

 

Leader: Tallstar- Black and white tom with a very long tail

Deputy: Mudclaw- Mottled dark brown tom

Medicine cat: Barkface- Short tailed brown tom

Warriors: Tornear- Tabby tom  
Apprentice, Owlpaw- Light brown tabby tom  
Webfoot- Dark grey tabby tom  
Apprentice, Weaselpaw- Ginger tom with white paws  
Onewhisker- Brown tabby tom  
Ashfoot- Grey she-cat  
Nightcloud- Black she-cat

Queens: Whitetail- Small white she-cat

Elders: Morningflower- Tortoiseshell she-cat  
Rushtail- Light brown tom

 

Riverclan;

 

Leader: Leopardstar- Unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Deputy: Mistyfoot- Grey she cat with blue eyes

Medicine cat: N/A

Warriors: Blackclaw- Smoky black tom  
Apprentice, Volepaw- Small brown tabby tom  
Heavystep- Thickset tabby tom  
Apprentice, Stonepaw- Grey tom  
Feathertail- Pale grey tabby she-cat  
Hawkfrost- Dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly  
Mothwing- Dappled golden she-cat  
Swallowtail- Dark tabby she-cat  
Reedwhisker- Black tom

Queens: Mosspelt- Tortoiseshell she-cat  
Dawnflower- Pale grey she-cat

Elders: Ivytail- Brown tabby she-cat

 

Cats outside Clans;

Smoky- Muscular grey and white tom  
Daisy- She-cat with long cream fur  
Floss- Small grey and white she-cat


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cats of StarClan discuss the future of the clans.

Moonlight gleamed against the hillside, casting shadows beneath the great thorn bushes that protected an ancient hollow, where the moon’s beams bounced and shimmered off a smooth, tranquil pool of water. The wind was silent, and the only sound was a small stream trickling down, feeding the pool. All was quiet, until a rustling was heard from the top of the hollow, and countless kits, apprentices and young warriors hurtled down the sides, squealing and yowling with excitement. Stars glimmered at their thundering paws, until the ground looked like the first snow of leafbare. They skidded to a halt staring wide eyed at the water. A kit squeaked as it fell in, sending ripples across the pool, but no water splashed against the paws of the cats opposite to the kit.   
The cats turned their heads as a twig snapped, and more warriors emerged from the bushes, picking their way carefully down the path trodden by their ancestors many moons ago. They slipped through the crowd gathered by the pool and dipped their heads to one another. A tortoiseshell she-cat stepped forward.  
‘Yes,’ she murmured softly, though her mew filled up the silence, ‘this is the place.’  
‘It certainly is, Spottedleaf.’ A blue-grey she-cat stood, her regal posture intimidating the young cats around her. ‘We certainly chose well. But the journey is not the only difficult task they will face.’  
‘You’re right.’ This time a large tom with a broken jaw spoke up. ‘Their courage and faith will be tested to the limits. But I have hope for them.’ Several cats nodded, whispering softly.  
‘We have had a hard journey too, abandoning the forests that were watched over for so long.’ A pinkish-grey she-cat spoke up, slipping through the crowd.  
‘Now, along with the clans, we shall learn to walk in different territory.’ Replied a dark tabby tom. The three cats padded towards the blue-grey she-cat, others dipping their heads as they walked past. The hollow was silent until the tom with the broken jaw spoke up, ‘Is something troubling you, Mudfur?’ All the cats shifted to see a stocky brown tom beside Spottedleaf staring into the pool.   
‘I am, Crookedstar.’ He meowed, not looking away from the water. ‘Riverclan is without a medicine cat, with no hope of finding one soon.’  
‘But Leafpaw has offered to help.’ Spottedleaf soothed, but Mudfur shook his head.  
‘She cannot stay forever, her loyalties lie with Thunderclan. I will not let her be forced to remain with my Clan.’ He muttered worriedly. The cats glanced at each other nervously. Suddenly, the moonlight was blocked out on one side of the hollow. Several kits squealed and ran to the warriors, but the four cats standing in front of the pool didn’t flinch.  
‘Welcome, friend.’ The blue-grey she-cat dipped her head. ‘StarClan owes you a great deal.’  
‘Bluestar.’ The dark shape grunted, hidden by the shadows. ‘To be here is an honour great. These cats their destiny have faced with courage.’  
‘Indeed. And now they must learn to be four Clans again. It will certainly be painful for them, especially those who have travelled to the sun-drown-place.’ Spottedleaf spoke.  
‘New territories, new prey, and new alliances.’ Crookedstar observed.  
‘That’s where the danger lies. I see a cat not deserving of power…’  
‘Not deserved?’ The pink-grey she-cat cut off the dark tabby tom. ‘How dare you say that, Raggedstar?’ She and Crookedstar glared at him. Raggedstar narrowed his eyes.  
‘Very well Heatherstar, not deserved yet.’ He meowed. ‘This cat must learn patience to succeed.’ He glared at the two leaders before a large, grey she-cat with a broad face padded forwards.  
‘I have seen what will come.’ She growled, silencing the hollow. ‘There are dark times ahead.’  
‘What do you mean, Yellowfang?’ Asked Bluestar.  
‘You will not like what I have to say.’ She sighed, dipping her paw into the water. ‘Before there is peace, blood will spill blood, and the lake will run red.’ As she spoke, a red stain spread out from her paw. Cats scrambled away from the edge of the pool, kits whimpering in fear. Spottedleaf and Mudfur looked into the pool as other medicine cats padded forward to see the omen. Bluestar closed her eyes solemnly. The cats began to pad away, whispering together, until only the dark creature remained, beady eyes staring at the calm, red water.  
‘Midnight, this is not your place.’ She growled to herself. ‘Once more, maybe, with Clans I will meet. Clouded is time to come.’   
She turned to push back through the thorns as the moonlight caught a white stripe on her head. The thorns rustled and cracked and she was gone, leaving an empty hollow behind.


End file.
